


Confidence

by Titti



Series: La Vita Nova [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus's relation matures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

I watch him enter our bedroom. Four years together, and Harry is a different person. We've put behind us his time as a prostitute, his fight with Black, and his struggle to learn wizarding customs.

Now, he's finally learned just how powerful he is, learned in a visceral way that allows him to walk into a room and command respect. Well, in any room that isn't ours.

"Still dressed, Potter," I asked him with a smirk.

"Keep bitching and I will stay dressed."

All right, maybe he's learned to deal with me as well, but then, it only makes it more fun. "Since you feel that way..." I get up and reach for my robe, but before I know what is happening, the robe is flying across the room. I scowl at him, but he's grinning.

He takes his clothes off, and then he crawls on the bed. Turning on his back, he spreads his legs wantonly. "Get your arse on the bed, and fuck me...before your son wakes up again."

I smile, I reckon a few people would be afraid at the sight, but I have a beautiful lover whom I love, and a child who is mine, biology be damned, and I adore him. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
